Powers that destroy
by Diamond toxic
Summary: (Sequel to powers that save). It's been over a year since Mal was destroyed and Samey's life has finally gotten better. But when two brand new villains raise, it's up to Samey to stop them at all costs.
1. Chapter 1: EVIL

**Authors note: here it is, the newest edition to the powers that kill series, powers that destroy. Review and enjoy :-). **

It was a crystal clear night when it all started. The moon was full, the stars were out, but for Max and Scarlett, this was "the time to evil," as Max called it.

"Sidekick, did you hack into the city's security cameras yet?!" Max shouted.

"Yes, I did, two hours ago" Scarlett growled. The one thing she hated the most was when Max would call her sidekick. But, in the end, she deals with it. After all, she needs Max for now, no matter how pathetic of a villain he was.

"Good, now we could track that goody two shoes they call the masked hero" Max stated as he did his "evil" laugh. Scarlett rolled her eyes as she flipped a switch, turning on various screens that displayed different parts of the city. The two villains scanned the screens until they saw a figure leap off a building.

"Look!" Scarlett shouted as she pointed to the screen. Her and Max watched as the figure took on a group of robbers.

Meanwhile…

Samey was on top of a ten story building, waiting to see if any crime was occurring. It's been over a year since Mal was destroyed and her life has changed for the better. Her family and her were finally getting along, and they have been a happy family since. However, to protect them, Samey made sure to erase their memories of her having powers, using a machine she found at Mal's layer. She even gained some brand new powers.

Samey was about to call it a day until she heard a scream, along with some voices

"Give us the bag lady!" a male voice shouted.

"Somebody, please help!" the lady shouted.

"No one is going to hear you!" Another robber shouted.

"So just give us the bag already" a third robber stated. That was Samey's cue, she jumped off the building and landed behind the three robbers.

"Stop right there!" She said in a deeper voice.

"Shit, it's the masked hero!" One of the robbers shouted.

"Hey, don't worry there's three of us" another robber shouted. The robbers then started shooting at Samey, who protected herself by turning her body into iron. Once the robbers ran out of ammo, they were shocked to see that none of the bullets fired were able to scratch her.

"What!, impossible!" The robbers shouted as Samey's body returned to normal.

"My turn" Samey said before emitting a sonic scream that instantly knocked out the three robbers. She then walked up to the lady.

"Thank you so much" the woman stated.

"No problem" Samey said. "Saving people is what I do"

With that, Samey carried the three unconscious robbers to a nearby police station and returned home.

Back with Max and Scarlett…

"Did you see that?!" Max shouted, pointing at the screen.

"Yes, I did" Scarlett responded. "Is project "death of the hero" ready for launch?"

"Not yet, there's still some bugs I need to fix!" With that, Max returned to his room, preparing the project for launch.


	2. Chapter 2: Amy and samey

**Authors note: here's chaptee 2, review and enjoy :-)**

The next day, Samey woke up a bit more tired than usual, which was understandable since she was up all night fighting crime. She looked at her clock and nearly had a panic attack when she saw the time.

"Oh shit!" She nearly yelled. "It's almost 8:20 im going to be late for school!" With that, she got dressed a fast as she could and ran downstairs to get breakfast. When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see that Amy was in the kitchen.

"Good morning sis" Amy greeted with a smile.

"Amy, why are you still here?" Samey questioned. "We have school today!"

"Sis, it's Saturday" Amy responded, laughing a bit. "If anything, we still have a week of Sumer vacation left."

"We do?" Samey questioned her sister.

"Yes, we do" Amy stated, playfully mimicking her twin. "Did you hear that the masked hero stopped fifteen more robberies?"

"Really?"

"Yea." The two twins stood silent for a few minutes as they ate their breakfast, until Samey decided to break the silence.

"Can you believe that we're going to be seniors in a few days?"

"Time sure does fly" Amy responded. Samey nodded with agreement.

"It's great that we could finally get along" Samey thought to herself.

"You have any plans for today?" Amy asked.

"No" Samey stated. "I would hang out with my friends but Zoey is hanging out with Mike today and Jasmine is hanging out with Shawn" Samey pouted. "Those two make me wish i had a boyfriend."

"Don't worry, you'll get one someday" Amy stated. "It was nice chatting with you, but I must go. Heather's picking me up." With that, Amy walked away from the kitchen.

"I guess I can see if Dawn's free today" Samey told herself as she also left the kitchen. Samey walked to Dawn's house and rang the doorbell. Dawn opened the door and before Samey could say anything, Dawn started talking in a worried tone.

"Thank goodness you're here" Dawn stated, "you're in terrible danger!"


End file.
